


Rewind

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [10]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, In it Ariel has Melody from her first marriage with Eric and Meg gave birth to their son, Modern AU, The have two kids in it!, The oc is their son!, They are married in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Ariel and Megara reflect on their life together when Megara finds herself feeling as if she never repaid her wife for saving her life.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Au

Ariel sat down with her wife as their two children raced around in the yard, playing some sort of sword fighting game. She glanced over at Meg and took notice of the deep expression on her face.  
"Something wrong?"

"Do you remember when we met?" She blurted out, causing her wife to smile softly.

"Of course I do."

"You saved me, but that's always bothered me. I never really repaid you, did I?" Megara voiced her concerns, sitting back in the lawn chair.

"Yes you did, silly." Ariel squeezed the other's hand and watched in distress as her wife stood up and walked into their home in silence.

Sighing, Ariel stood up and glanced out at their kids. "Melody, watch your little brother, okay? I need to go talk to Mum!"

The teen nodded as she continued to tickle her young brother.

Racing inside, Ariel found Meg going through an old photo album that was filled with pictures of the family.

Ariel sat in front of her wife, who looked away from her. "Don't you remember? You did repay me."

Megara glanced over and stared, unconvinced. 

"You gave me a beautiful life, one that I never imagined I would have. You gave me your heart, you gave birth to our son, and even without the sentimental values, you gave me a place to live. You've repaid me plenty."

Smiling softly at that, Megara leaned forward and threw her arms around her wife's neck. "I guess I have, haven't I?"

Ariel nodded and leaned forward, kissing her wife, knowing that their love had never left and only grew stronger each day.

"Ewww, they're kissing again!" A little voice commented, causing the wives to turn their heads and spot their two children gazing at them from behind the hallway corner.

"Melody, I said to watch your brother." Ariel scolded, a smile on her face.

The teen shrugged. "We got bored."

The little boy nodded. "And we worried about Mummy. She looked sad when she went inside."

Meg furrowed her lip and crossed her arms. "Well, I was a little sad, but I'm not anymore."

Upset, the boy approached his mothers slowly. "Why was Mummy sad?"

"I was sad I wasn't sword fighting with you!" The woman said proudly, standing and making a motion with her hands that indicated she was holding an invisible weapon.

The boy squealed and ran outside, his sister and mothers following, all laughing at the new memories they were creating.


End file.
